the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: "Spider-Man: Far from Home" is Far from Perfect or Bad, But Exactly Fine
There's a distinct lack of energy, enthusiasm, and personality in the newest superhero film about Spider-Man, despite some quality creation on a technical filmmaking level. It's not necessarily that the film is bad- Tom Holland is once again hilarious and emotional as the hero, while jokes hit well and the action scenes are well-designed- but there's also a missing core component of what makes a good film that entertains as much as it delivers. Spider-Man: Far from Home ''delivers on expectations, but that's genuinely it as it hits marks with just enough precision to make it worthy of a lukewarm recommendation. The Cast Without allowing the film to focus as much on character drama as it does thematic story, ''Spider-Man: Far from Home's cast is often left with very little to do. Several actors are wasted, from Samuel L. Jackson's much beloved Nick Fury to breakout star from Spider-Man: Homecoming Jacob Batalon. Marisa Tomei and Jon Favreau make brief appearances with witty dialogue and real chemistry, but they're quickly shoveled to the side. The same applies to Zendaya, who gives plenty of amusing if forgettable moments, and J.B. Smoove's newly introduced teacher. The newest addition of the cast, Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck, is given a chance to use his acting talents to good use in a very misguided part. Gyllenhaal's chameleonic skills allow for Beck to be an approachable hero while at the same time just strange enough to have audiences' guard up. He gets to use a lot of the cards in his deck well, and he's clearly having a good time throughout the film that infects itself into viewers. Tom Holland is the definitive Spider-Man, but this is the first potential misstep into the character. Holland's comedic timing, youthful energy, and dynamic sense of awe truly shine when given the chance. However, the script doesn't allow Holland to do so, forcing him to rely on dramatic muscles that strain against melodramatic and sappy weight. He could've done a good job with that aspect of the performance, but the script lets him down and keeps him fro doing so. Score: 3 out of 5 The Script Written by two of the six writers from the last film, Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers fail to deliver on what makes an enjoyable, endearing blockbuster. Fundamentally, there's an immediate change in tone in Spider-Man: Far from Home that simply does not match the hero Holland performs or the flow of Watts' direction. Overly melodramatic and brooding, their script for Spider-Man: Far from Home suffers from a dual personality that causes the whole film to suffer. As Peter Parker recovers from the loss of his mentor Tony Stark, his class takes a field trip to Europe where he hopes to take a break from the burden of being Spider-Man. This changes when Nick Fury and Quentin Beck, a superhero from an alternate dimension, conscript Spider-Man into assisting them in taking on monsters called the Elementals. Forced to takeover Stark's position as the world's superhero, Spider-Man faces more turmoil then ever. The humor of the film still lands, but without the personality that matches the rest of the film the jokes come and go without any impact. The film also lacks a truly personal heft, with the scope being large and without any real conflict for Peter as a person until far too late in the story. The sideplots don't add to the story, with plot steps being repeated as often as the jokes about them. Score: 2.5 out of 5 The Direction Jon Watts returns to the directing chair, but one could've not known if untold. Watts' directing hand shows restraint that keeps the film from ever picking up steam, while he can't really find the energy between action setpieces. His eye for action has improved however, much more kinetic and entertaining due to its larger scale. The visual effects might be some of the most inconsistent in a major blockbuster today. The work involved the Elementals, Mysterio's powers, and Spider-Man's Iron Spider suit look noticeably fake and digital at times, but more natural effects like Mysterio's costume and the E.D.I.T.H. glasses are seamless in integration. Additionally, there's one setpieces in the film that is a standout in its chaotically entertaining maneuvers. Ultimately, the direction of Far From Home is nothing worth writing home about but not abysmal in quality either. It's a solidly entertaining action film with sporadic moments of humor, but also lacks a permanent heart that allows the directorial hand to shine through. Score: 3.5 out of 5 Final Verdict Despite the seemingly harsh words that could be used to describe Spider-Man: Far from Home, a "bad" film is certainly not one way. However, neither is a great film- it suffers from several core issues that prevent it from rising above its foundation. Watts' direction, the script's misdirected identity, and a wasted cast can only be elevated by the standout moments for so long. Unfortunately, those standout moments only come when the action does, leaving a film that lacks strong staying power but is nonetheless a decently-made movie. Final Score: 60% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Visual Effects *Best Limited Performance: J.B Smoove Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2019 Reviews